Young nd Haveing Fun
by Kira Artemis Ga Hoole
Summary: One seven yr. old left home alone can have alot of fun. Dylan founds out that's not good when its his home thats the mess. plz read nd review.


Young nd haveing fun.

Tf: human.

Isamu or Starfighter as he was called, he sat on the sofa in mister Gould's home. Starfighter watched as all of his pa's team got ready to go. Meagtron, Shockwave, Soundwave, Barricade nd Starscream were all going to meet Dylan at a bar for a meeting. It was one of there meetings that they always had nd one Starfighter couldn't go to.

The youngling sat on the sofa with his arms crossed wanting to go with his grandpa or pa as he called him. "Now come don't behave that way. I'll be back soon my dear child." Meagtron said.

"Soundwave are you sure he'll be fine?" Dylan asked.

" He has the Xbox 360 nd some games he can play or watch a moive. Odds are he will fall asleep." Soundwave said annoyed.

They walked to go out the door as they kept on talking to each other. " I want to go with pa! It's not fair." Starfighter said.

Meagtron placed his pointer finger under the child's chin makeing his grandson look up at him. " Isamu don't start with me. This time you can't go nd you have gone to many others. I'll bring you something back when I am done with the meeting kiddo." Meagtron replied.

He walked away with Shockwave following behined him. The door closed nd Starfighter sat wondering what to do. What more could one seven year boy do alone by himself except play games nd watch a moive then go to sleep. Well that's at least what Soundwave thought.

Starfighter looked through all the moives none of them he wanted to see. Then he went through all the games until he found Sonic Adventure. It look like a fun game for right now. The tv was already on so he truned on the Xbox360 then put in the game. He jumped off the sofa, Star went into the kitchen to go find a snack nd something to drink.

Starfighter opened the frigerator to see what Mister Gould had in it. Pizza nd a twenty four pack of Mt. Dew. He grabed the pizza nd draged the pop over to the coffee table in the living room. Let the the fur fly as that saying always went.

Starfighter looked thruogh the rest nd found a racing car game. He pulled it to the side nd pushed all the other games nd moives on to the floor. Starfighter now standing on the couch playing racing video game. He lost track of time all together plus the race car game was more fun nd lots of crashing.

It was one am in the morning when Dylan nd the Cons walked up the front stairs of his home. Dylan open the door still talking to Soundwave. He truned to his living room trashed pop cans, pizza crust nd torn pizza box on the floor.

Both of his dogs were on the couch howling as Star continued playing the game. He droped the bag of goods. Pillows on the floor nd a half eaten cheesecake just wasnt gonna fly today. Igor made a nice little bed out of the pillows as well. Soundwave nd Backstabber came in to see what Dylans problem was. They started laughing his front living looked like a bunch monkeys had been there.

" My uncle Backstabber drivers better than you." Star said.

" It's not funny you two! This living is a mess." Dylan said.

Megatron came in with Shockwave following behined him. They both stood in shock one seven year old boy did all this. "Dang one seven yr. old made that big of a mess in one nite. Image that." Shockwave said

" Whats everybody stareing at?" Carly asked. Carly brusted out laughing with the other two mechs.

Starfighter looked to see who was laughing.

" Pa!" Star shouted. The reomote controller to the Xbox hit the floor nd the child jumped off the couch running towards his grandpa. Megatron picked up the young mech nd started to leave. Starfighter huged his pa.

" Who's gonna clean up the mess?" Dylan shouted. Megatron stoped nd truned to look at Dylan " I am sure Soundwave, Backstabber nd Carly would love to help you clean up this mess." Megatron said as he walked away once more. The three giggle boxes stoped laughing nd realized the fun ended.

Shockwave followed his leader out the door as they ahead back to the hotel. " Have fun little one? " Megatron said. "Yep! That race car game was fun." Star said as a yawn escaped from the youngling's mouth. Isamu cruled up into his pa's neck slowly falling a sleep.

They reached their hotel room both adults tried plus one tuckered out seven year old. Megatron walked over to the bed closes to the window. He pulled back the covers nd layed his grandson down.

He took off his shrit nd shoes tossing his shrit on the floor. Megatron ran his hand through his drak brown hair. Shockwave already was in bed asleep. Megatron shut the lights off went to bed. He wrapped his arms around his grandson placing a kiss on the childs head. Whispereing the words I love you kiddo.

Back at Mister Gould's home they hepled clean up the mess. " Maybe we should have stayed at the bar with Screamer nd Cade." Backstabber said. " Yeah maybe we should have." Soundwave as he moped the floors. Carly fixed the couch nd picked up all the moives nd games that were scattered on the floor,

While Dylan mumbled the whole time trying to his home back in order.

the end.


End file.
